The present invention relates to an electrical connector having a dielectric housing and a plurality of contacts compactly retained in the housing without damaging the housing.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,133,593; 4,645,278 and 5,535,100 disclose connectors each having a dielectric housing and a plurality of contacts received in the housing. The housing defines a plurality of apertures each having a tubular periphery and provides a partition between proximate apertures. When received in a corresponding aperture, the contact abuts against the partition between the proximate apertures and exerts a stress on the partition because the partition is lack of a recess means for spacing the contact therefrom. The stress may crack the partition between proximate apertures and produces a crack in the partition, especially when the pitch between proximate contacts is very small. During soldering procedure, melted tin will flow into the crack and electrically connect proximate contacts resulting in a short circuit thereof. Hence, an improved electrical connector is required to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.